Mixed Signals
by Chino Kusannagi
Summary: How is it other minds beside The One can do extraordinary things within the Matrix? Why can some levitate objects, bend spoons, have super strength, or move at inhuman speeds but others can't? Morpheus and Trinity have stumbled upon a possible answer to these questions and hope to recruit these minds in the war with the machines. But will they get the Red Pill to one in time?
1. TARGET ACQUIRED

**Expanded Summary/Explanation:** For this story I'm playing with the idea that people considered to have specific intellectual/cognitive/neurological disabilities are influenced/controlled by the Matrix differently. Therefore they wouldn't respond the same way to learning the truth during the process of freeing their minds as a typical person. (Mainly because of the difference in how they interpret the world to begin with.) The idea is they will be more accepting of the truth of the Matrix and any interactions with the Matrix once the truth is confirmed could result similar situations to the Oracle's children and Neo.

Hopefully it will make more sense from the second chapter when I delve into these concepts. Chapter one is just an introductory chapter setting up the mission of locating one such individual.  
(I won't specify the disability in the story but those who are familiar with the condition should recognize it.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Three canon characters appear in this first chapter. There names will at first be withheld but by the last set of dialogue each one will be named.  
Sorry Neo fans but he won't appear until later chapters.

The story will be laid out in a more script style way then a traditional format.

Timeline wise this story would fall between the events of the first and second movie. There will also be some influences later on from the Animatrix (Specifically Kid's Story and World Record) which occurs during the same time frame. I'm considering this a slight AU since it won't fit perfectly into the canon timeline and the concept I'm focusing on with the OC is not addressed within the movie trilogy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _Target Acquired_

A lone man keeps watch over an unfeeling world of coding and signals. He scans tirelessly for his mark, a rogue anomaly that has been difficult to lock down. During another sleepless night of the vigil, an older man and a woman join the tech to discuss the progress made from a reliable lead.

'

Man 1: "This may be it. The description matches and it's remained stable for a decent amount of time."

 **Man 2:** "But can you be certain?"

Man 1: "Give me another minute and I should have a more definite answer."

'

The first man swivels his chair to a secondary monitor and types furiously. After what seems like an eternity of keystrokes later, he finishes and faces his superior.

'

Man 1: "It's what we have been looking for. I'm sure of it this time. The signal has been more consistent and steady then it's been in a while. I have a clear lock on its position. From what I can tell it will continue to remain stationary for a while still. Thirty minutes at least, if it sticks with the normal pattern that's been reported."

 **Man 2:** "Then this may be our best opportunity to move in. We may not get another chance for some time."

'

The woman placed her hand on the older man's shoulder so he would turn to face her.

'

 _Woman:_ "Are you sure this is a good idea? That area isn't isolated. There are plenty of un-freed minds nearby for Agents to control.  
What if it's a trap? The machines are evolving. New types of programs have been surfacing lately. Some even mimic the signals of minds read to be set free."

 **Man 2:** "Which is precisely why Neo will be staying behind this time. I will be the one to approach the target and make contact. He's the one they're after."

 _Woman:_ "And what about you? They might try to capture you again. There's no way they have given up on obtaining a Captain's access codes.  
You're not going alone. I am going with you and don't try to stop me. I won't stand by and watch you almost die, again."

'

With that said the woman strode over to an old, beat-up, reclined chair and defiantly sat down, daring anyone to challenge her decision. The older man just smirked and sat down at his own station.

Once they were seated, the first man plugged in the other two up to a machine and checked the main connections at the at the back of their necks near the base of the skulls. Then he turned the monitors that corresponded with the occupied stations. Vitals appeared normal and stable. Everything else checked out so the mission received the go ahead to proceed.

It was time to enter the simulated reality in the realm of the Matrix. Unbeknownst to these three individuals, this would become a dangerous mission with the very existence of a human mind hanging in the balance.

* * *

Inside the Matrix the two freedom fighters found themselves inside the heart of a bustling virtual city teeming with the consciousness of thousands of minds still tethered to the false world. Emerging from an unoccupied side street, the pair headed with purpose toward the location of the signal they were on a quest to locate. The older man paused in his walking to withdraw a cell phone from his jacket pocket.

'

 **Man 2/The Man:** "Operator?"

'

Back in the physical world the younger man spoke into a headset in response to the call.

'

Man 1/Operator: "I read you."

 **The Man:** "Where to now? Is the target still in the same position?"

Operator: "Yeah, it's still there. Hasn't moved since you entered.  
Go straight ahead. Enter the park and take the path to your right when it branches off.  
When it splits the second time follow the center path and walk until you reach the pond. I'll update you when you arrive."

 **The Man:** "Thanks."

* * *

Being it was a weekday, luckily there were less people then usually would be in the park on a weekend. Mostly it was joggers too occupied with their run to notice the man and woman on their mission. This worked in their favor as they would stand out otherwise because of their style of dress. Combat and motorcycle boots, bold designed sunglasses, dark jeans and leather duster style jackets were not exactly typical attire for a stroll through the park.

Even though it was the lunch hour, most business professionals and other various workers who had chosen to eat outside generally wouldn't be in this stretch of the park. A central plaza with an oversized fountain and statues of historic figures was the more favored spot. Generally speaking this was because it was more open and had better reception for cell phones. Across from the plaza was the playground where the stay-at-home moms, grandparents, and nannies brought young children to work out their extra energy while getting some fresh air. Since these types were more likely to report suspicious persons to the authorities, and therefore alert Agents to their presence, the two individuals were glad to be far from that area.

A homeless person was asleep on a bench they passed, but he barely stirred in response to the bodies passing by. For now he posed no threat but should he become overshadowed by an Agent all that would change. It would only take one Agent to jeopardize the mission. A clanging bell in the distance alerted the pair to the approach of a food vendor pushing his cart in their direction. The woman kept watch as a lookout while the man dialed the operator for the second time since entering the Matrix.

* * *

 **The Man:** "Operator."

Operator: "I'm here. How's it going in there?"

 **The Man:** "We're almost at the pond. How should we proceed?"

Operator: "Once you pass the grouping of tress you're near now you should see a switch from plain trees to decorative flowering trees. The pattern alternates between pink flowered cherry trees and white flowering pear trees.  
On your left hand side, look for the third bench in as the path curves around the pond. That's where the target will be watching the ducks on the water."

 **The Man:** "I'm heading there now. Tell me if you see any changes. And Link, prepare an exit just in case."

Operator/Link: "Will do boss. Good luck."

* * *

The man hung up the phone and faced his female partner.

'

 **The Man:** "It will be easier if I approach the target alone."

 _Woman:_ "Fine. Then I'll hang back behind the tree line and keep watch for Agents. If I see anything I'll signal you at the first sign of trouble. Morpheus please be careful."

 **The Man/Morpheus:** "You too Trinity."

'

Soon after this exchange, Trinity took up her position hidden among the trees. Morpheus slowly approached the target so as not to startle the person and cause a scene.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In the next chapter Morpheus meets with target and their identity will be revealed. It's the introduction of my Original character who will then become a main character.  
There will be at least 9 chapters to this story the way I have it outlined. Depending on the length of the chapters one or two chapters will be released at a time. No definitive timeline of the release of future chapters.  
A sequel may be created depending on the response to this one by the time it's finished.

 ** _Side Note:_** If you like my writing style check out my profile for information on fanfictions I have written for other fandoms and general announcements for all my stories and upcoming chapters before they are posted. Most of my fanfics are anime/manga related (Naruto, Bleach, Hetalia, Free!, G Gundam) and span multiple genres but there are ones for a cartoon (Thundercats) and a video game (Fire Emblem Awakening) as well. Eventually I'll expand to ones for TV shows and Books too.

 **Reviews, favorites, alerts, and pm's about this or any other story are welcome and thanks for reading.**


	2. FALSE PRETENSE

**Author's Notes:** There are large sections of dialogue and since nobody complained after the last chapter I'm sticking to the movie script style of handling written dialogue. Near the end of the chapter the name of the OC will be revealed.

Morpheus & OC centric chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _False Pretense_

As Morpheus walked slowly down the path, the person he was searching for came closer into view. Seated on the third bench in, just as Link said, was a young woman who looked to be in her late 20's. She appeared to be of average height and weight with tanned skin and medium length dark hair held loosely in a braid. Glasses could be seen on her face and headphones were covering her ears.

Staring out to the water where a few ducks swam, the girl was singing along to the song playing through the headphones. Unaware of a person's approach she didn't pause in her singing while tapping the beat lightly with her foot. Morpheus paused a short distance behind her to listen in, thinking it best to wait for the song to end before disturbing her.

* * *

Young Woman: [singing quietly]

" _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _Only …. Only …. Only …_

" _Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And Sh …_AAAHHH! _"_

\- The last word turned to a yell as the young woman finally noticed she was being watched by a stranger. –

* * *

Although startled, she quickly recovered from her initial shocked reaction of pulling back and sliding a little further down the bench to the left. Temporarily this created some more distance between her and the stranger. Unsure of the man's intentions, the girl gripped her purse after she paused the music from the mp3 player which hung off a lanyard around her neck. With her other hand now free, she clenched and unclenched her fist ready to fight if necessary. She had hunched over slightly, shifting her weight to the balls of her feet, waiting to lunge or run, whichever would be necessary.

Noticing her defensive posture and behaviors, the captain of the Nebuchadnezzar knew he had to put this person at ease soon or risk her fleeing. It would be hard to approach her again if that were to happen. Hopefully his act would be convincing enough.

Trying to be calm and nonthreatening, Morpheus addresses the woman without moving closer.

* * *

 **Morpheus:** "My apologies. It wasn't my intention to scare you."

Young Woman: [speaking in harsh tones] "Then what were you trying to do exactly?"

 **Morpheus:** "No need to be so hostile. I was only listening to you sing. The song sounded somewhat familiar. I was only trying to figure out if I had heard it somewhere before."

Young Woman: "And have you?"

 **Morpheus:** "No I must have been mistaken."

Young Woman: "Since now you know, you can leave."

'

She glanced back toward the ducks to show she was no longer interested in speaking with the stranger. However she hadn't completely turned her head so as to keep the man visible in her peripheral vision to make sure he was leaving.

'

 **Morpheus:** "Actually if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about something."

'

Morpheus cautiously took two steps forward at an angle so he would be more fully in her field of vision. This only made her fidget nervously and she wouldn't turn to face him.

'

Young Woman: "About the song?"

 **Morpheus:** "No. Not about the song, about what happened the other day in the business district. You were a witness to the incident if I'm not mistaken. At least that's what I have been told by my contacts."

Young Woman: [speaking with agitation] "I don't know what you're talking about. Your so-called contacts were wrong. I can't help you."

* * *

Her way of practically spitting out her words couldn't hide the subtle hint of nervousness in her tone. Morpheus took off his sunglasses and tried moving in front of her so the dark haired female could see him clearly. Once in front of her he looked directly at her trying to make eye contact while a gentle smile spread across his face. From her reaction to his statement the veteran fighter could tell he had located the right person, just as he was when he had found The One.

This human mind was the only to elude the Agents during one of Neo's displays of defiance of the rules of the Matrix. Yes, she was indeed the one his crew was searching for, and this youth didn't want the Agents to find her. And if this this person wanted to avoid the Agents, then she could be brought to their side and work against them.

By handling this situation correctly, Morpheus could convince this girl to free her mind from the Matrix and come aboard the Nebuchadnezzar to travel to Zion. And if he was also accurate in his estimation, and she was what the people of Zion referred to as a Seer, then it was especially important for this young mind in particular to join the ranks of the freed minds.

* * *

 **Morpheus:** "No need to be afraid. I'm not with the police or the government."

Young Woman: [sounding hesitant] "Then who are you with?"

 **Morpheus:** "Right to the point. That's good. I'm with the people. I'm a reporter. I strive to find the truth and let it be known to the masses. Nobody has to know you were the one I interviewed. All sources are confidential of course.

Young Woman: "I'm not getting involved. They can't find me, can't know who I am or that I was there. Whoever they are or whatever they are."

 **Morpheus:** "What do you mean?"

Young Woman: [evidently confused and upset] "The ones in suits, they never identified themselves. They appeared out of nowhere without any warning. Just swooped in and rounded everyone up and took control of the area. … But just looking at them you could tell there was something ….wrong about _them_. As if they weren't … weren't _human_ , if that's even possible. I mean it was like they were robots or something."

[Her tone shifts to one of a conviction, yet still unsure because it seems impossible.]

"They all looked the same, acted the same, they even sounded the same. And they were way too organized and in synch with each other. It was just too strange. People cannot be that in tune with each other. It's not possible. And their movements and speech patterns …. definitely not normal, even for a government agency. I never want one of those Suits anywhere near me ever again."

'

Morpheus almost closed the gap between them entirely so she would have to face him.

'

 **Morpheus:** "If you have seen the Agents then I am right that you were there. You saw what the people are calling the 'Flying Man'. But unlike the others who were present, you got away."

Young Woman: "Theoretically, if I were to say 'Yes', you won't tell anyone it was me?"

 **Morpheus:** "Not a soul, as I said before."

Young Woman: "And why should I talk to you?"

 **Morpheus:** "Because you are the only one they haven't gotten to. You're the only one who can tell me the truth, Alexia."

Young Woman/Alexia: [as her body tenses up in fear but trying not to show it in her voice]  
"Seems you already know who I am."

'

Morpheus hoped he made the right decision in revealing he knew her name. If she was too startled the young woman may become paranoid and escape, maybe even hide. To make himself appear less threating, he moved back a bit and sat down on the opposite end of the bench.

'

 **Morpheus:** "Good reporters do their research."

Alexia: [spoken with a hint of cold anger and something bordering on sarcasm]  
"And who are _you_ Mr. Reporter?"

 **Morpheus:** "You can call me Mr. Brown."

Alexia: [spoken flatly and without emotion] If you are going to lie, at least be more convincing."

 **Morpheus:** "I don't understand the implication."

Alexia: [sounding annoyed and indignant] "Yes you do, because you know you are Not a reporter and that's Not your name. _Mr. Brown_ , the _reporter_ , really? Covers, both of them. I'm sure of it."

 **Morpheus:** "What makes you so sure I'm not telling the truth?"

Alexia: "Other than your outfit and behavior? I just know, that's why. I can't fully explain why."

-Then the girl glanced in the direction of the line of flowering trees some distance behind her before continuing.-

"And you can tell your friend back there to come out. I know she's there and she's with you. She has been watching us the whole time. I'm very observant even if I don't look it. So tell me who you are really. Truthfully this time."

 **Morpheus:** "I wasn't lying when I said I am with the People and want the truth to be known."

Alexia: [avoiding his gaze] "That didn't really answer my question. And how can I trust someone who has been lying to me, can tell anyone the truth about anything?"

 **Morpheus:** "She is only over there in case Agents show up."

'

Alexia interrupted Morpheus before he could continue.

'

Alexia: {tilting her head slightly to show her curiosity] "She's your body guard?"

 **Morpheus:** "Something like that. I guess back up would be a better way of describing it. If I have her come over and join this discussion, will you at least listen to what we have to say?"

Alexia: "Depends."

 **Morpheus:** "On what?"

Alexia: [spoken in an even tone without emotion or looking at Morpheus]  
"If I believe you when you tell me what you really want."

 **Morpheus:** "To join us. To leave this world of lies behind. To show others the truth, with your assistance. To help Neo free the People from things like those Agents and more.

Alexia: "That sounds closer to the truth. …. [glancing back at the tree line] Have her come over here and I'll try to listen to this truth of yours."

 **Morpheus:** "You made the right decision. You'll see it for yourself soon enough."

'

Morpheus then reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone to call Trinity to come join him by the bench. He smiled as went to make the call. Their target hadn't run away. They were one step closer to recruiting her for the mission.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** The song used in the beginning of the chapter is "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling featuring Lzzy Hale.


	3. SPECULATIONS & INTRODUCTIONS

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones. Mostly Morpheus trying to break the ice with Alexia so he can Segway into the real reason he came to see her.

Morpheus & OC centric chapter. Trinity appears at the beginning and end only.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _Speculations & Introductions_

With his back turned to the young woman Morpheus called Trinity's phone. He had moved a few paces away beforehand so there would be some measure of privacy. Alexia stared at his back and tried to eavesdrop but the distance was slightly out of reach of her hearing. Any attempt to get closer or try to cup her ear to pick up the sound better would be too obvious. She pouted and folded her arms over chest and waited for the man's response to her request.

'

 **Morpheus:** "Trinity will you join me? She won't talk further until you are standing here with us."

 _Trinity_ : "Morpheus are you sure about this? If the Agents come now they would take us all at once."

 **Morpheus:** "It will be alright. There have been no indications the Agents are aware of our presence at this location. Link would have called to warn us by now if there was. We have no evidence to support this girl could harm us. You need not worry.

 _Trinity_ : "I don't like this. It's risky."

 **Morpheus: "** All the same we have invested a great deal of time and resources to find ones like her. Now that we have made contact with one I intend to see this through."

-Trinity can be heard sighing on the other end of the line.-

 _Trinity_ : "I'm coming over now."

* * *

Morpheus hung up the phone satisfied with Trinity's compliance. During the whole conversation he had maintained his stance with his back turned on the young woman. While he spoke she had been staring intently at the mysterious man's back and Morpheus could feel her gaze but tried not to let on. After Morpheus put the phone away back in his jacket pocket he then turned to deliver the good news.

'

 **Morpheus: "** She agreed to join and will be here shortly."

Alexia: [spoken with sarcastic anger] "You gonna give me some BS name for her too?"

 **Morpheus:** [in a very calm, even manner and facial expression] **"** No I won't and you don't need to be so hostile."

Alexia: [challenging Morpheus' calm with mock debate followed by cold anger] "But don't I though? Strangers who look like something out of a spy movie corner me in a somewhat isolated area, possibly to abduct me for some secret organization, and you expect me Not to be uneasy about this? Only an idiot would be calm at a time like this and I am Not an idiot."

 **Morpheus:** [spoken persuasively]"If we were going to abduct you don't you think we would have rendered you unconscious by now and carried you away?"

Alexia: [still argumentative and mocking] "How would I know? In a movie that is the way it goes down but this isn't a movie. Maybe it's not really that easy."

* * *

Morpheus didn't answer her. Instead he smiled again letting her draw her own conclusion. The silence between them was making Alexia visibly nervous. She couldn't help making a fist and then opening it over and over, sometimes changing the motion to other movements with her fingers. Her eyes darted around taking in everything around her but the man's face. Direct eye contact with anyone had always made her uncomfortable. As she surveyed the park she kept finding herself continually falling back on checking the approach of the other mysterious stranger. Still unsure if it was a good or bad idea to allow herself to be outnumbered, the girl tried to work out what her options were in case of emergency.

'

 **Morpheus: "** Formulating an exit strategy are we? I'm afraid at this point your options are limited and it would be difficult to get away."

Alexia: [responds after a short pause] "True, but you would have a hard time doing anything without being noticed as well."

-Alexia glances over toward the playground.-

'

Running over there would be her best bet if things went south. One thing she could count on would be those soccer mom, babysitter, grandparent types raising a fuss when something out of the ordinary occurs. She had already seen them calling the police when a few teenagers were causing a scene with a water gun battle and the time a drunkard almost fell in the pond. On more than one occasion the police were brought in to escort the homeless away from the playground or when they suspected someone was dealing drugs.

Although she loathed depending on their sense of prejudice, after overhearing some of their conversations while walking past the playground, Alexia was certain at least one of them would find a black man chasing a screaming young woman worth alerting the police. And if the situation came down to it, Alexia had no qualms telling this stranger she would resort to this tactic if necessary. Before that she had a desperate need to break the silence so tried speaking with the man again.

* * *

Alexia: "Do you plan on telling me your real name? I would feel less inclined to need an exit strategy if you did."

 **Morpheus:** [responds without hesitation] **"** Morpheus."

Alexia: [showing her confusion at the out of place comment] "Huh?"

 **Morpheus:** [clarifies his response while looking at Alexia] **"** My name, it's Morpheus."

Alexia: [reacts as if she can't believe what she heard] "Like the god of dreams from Greek Mythology? Seriously?"

 **Morpheus:** [sounding impressed] **"** So you have heard of the Morpheus from the myths? Not many recognize it."

Alexia: "I used to be very into reading the myths of a few cultures for a hobby. Your last BS name was more believable by the way. The first one was a little too obviously fake but this one …. This one is just a little too out there."

 **Morpheus: "** And yet it is the name I have chosen for myself."

Alexia: "Chosen? Like a legal name change?"

 **Morpheus: "** Something like that."

Alexia: "Okay, that I can sort of believe, maybe. Uhm …. Interesting choice.  
[gestures toward Trinity] And the woman?"

 **Morpheus: "** I'll introduce her when she joins us."

-Trinity approaches.-

 **Morpheus: "** And here she is. Alexia, this is Trinity."

-Trinity doesn't greet her but nods in Alexia's direction in acknowledgement.-

 _Trinity_ : [her voice reflecting impatience] "Have you asked her about Neo yet?"

 **Morpheus: "** Not yet. As I was getting to it she refused to continue our conversation until you were present."

Alexia: "Morpheus, Trinity, Neo ….." [voices trails off as her face reveals she is having trouble processing the information]  
"You people have some unique sense of naming, assuming you all chose your own names."  
[then she realizes she skipped over an important fact] "Wait a minute." –pause- "Who's Neo? Is there another one of you hiding around here somewhere."

 **Morpheus: "** No Neo is not with us, but you have already seen him. You just didn't yet know him as Neo."

Alexia: [sounding confused] "I don't follow."

 _Trinity_ : "He's the _Flying Man_."

* * *

 ** _Side Note:_** If you like my writing style check out my profile for information on fanfictions I have written for other fandoms and general announcements for all my stories and upcoming chapters before they are posted. Most of my fanfics are anime/manga related (Naruto, Bleach, Hetalia, Free!, G Gundam) and span multiple genres but there are ones for a cartoon (Thundercats) and a video game (Fire Emblem Awakening) as well. Eventually I'll expand to ones for TV shows and Books too.

 **Reviews, favorites, alerts, and pm's about this or any other story are welcome and thanks for reading.**


End file.
